Стенограммы/Затмение Луны
Русская стенограмма = :Спайк: Ох... Быстрее, Искорка. Мы опоздаем на праздник Ночи Кошмаров! А? Ты... чудаковатый дедушка из дома престарелых в Понивилле? :Сумеречная Искорка: Я легендарный Свирл Бородатый! Великий творец заклинаний. Ты прочёл книгу, которую я тебе дал, об истории единорогов? :Спайк: А-а... :стук :Спайк: Похоже, что-то важное. :Жеребята: Ночь кошмаров! Погляди! И конфетой нас угости! :Сумеречная Искорка: Привет, пони. Отличные костюмы. С праздником, Бабуля Смит. :Бабуля Смит: Я должна была лечь спать ещё пять часов назад. :Пипсквик: Пират Пипсвик к Вашим услугам! Это моя первая Ночь Кошмаров. :Сумеречная Искорка: С тех пор, как ты переехал из Троттингема? :Пипсквик: Нет. Моя самая первая Ночь Кошмаров... :Пинки Пай: Кукареку! Хватит болтать! Где конфеты? :Сумеречная Искорка: Пинки Пай, ты не слишком взрослая для этого? :Пинки Пай: Слишком взрослая для конфет? А-а! Нет! :колокольчиков :Сумеречная Искорка: Нравится? :Пинки Пай: Да. Чудесный костюм, Искорка. Из тебя получился очень забавный клоун. :Сумеречная Искорка: Клоун? Посмотри на края этой накидки. Какая качественная работа! :Спайк: Отличный костюмчик. Хе, дедушка. :Сумеречная Искорка: Свирл Бородатый - наиболее выдающийся волшебник древних времён. :Пони: смеются :Сумеречная Искорка: Он автор более двухсот заклинаний, в Библиотеке Магии Кантерлота даже есть полка, названная в его честь. Может быть, мне стоит начать преподавать историю для пони? Уверена, они будут в восторге. А ты, Спайк? Эй, смотри, мы уже пришли. :Пинки Пай: Искорка. Искорка. Посмотри на это! Представляешь? :Пинки Пай: А потом мы зашли к Чирайли, и она дала нам так много конфет. Да? :Пипсквик: Точно! :Пинки Пай: Потом нам пришлось дожидаться Бабулю Смит и... :молнии :Пинки Пай и жеребята: А-а-а! :Радуга Дэш: смеётся :Сумеречная Искорка: Радуга! Это некрасиво! :Радуга Дэш: смеётся Не волнуйся так, дедушка. Ведь это лучшая ночь в году для проделок. :Сумеречная Искорка: Посмотри на Спайка! :Спайк: кашляет :Радуга Дэш: Это просто шутка. О! Ещё одна компания пони! :молнии :Пони: кричат :Радуга Дэш: смеётся :Сумеречная Искорка: С праздником, Эпплджек. :Эпплджек: Привет, Спайк. Эй, Искорка, хороший костюм. :Спайк: Спасибо. Я дракон. :Сумеречная Искорка: Она имеет в виду меня, Спайк. :Эпплджек: С этой бородой ты похожа на деревенского музыканта. :Спайк: хихикает :Эпплджек: Раз вы здесь, как насчёт яблочка? :Мэр: Благодярю вас, пони, и добро пожаловать на праздник Ночи Кошмаров. А теперь, все маленькие пони, собиравшие сладости, должны пойти к нашему другу Зекоре, чтобы послушать легенду о Лунной Пони. смеётся :Спайк: Её устрашающий голос сработал бы, не будь она так одета. :Сумеречная Искорка: Ха-ха. :Зекора: Следуйте за мной, и в сей же час о Лунной Пони вы услышите рассказ. :молнии :Зекора: Слушайте внимательно, мои друзья. Всё о ваших страхах расскажу вам я. О Ночи Кошмаров, тёмной и ужасной. О Лунной Пони, что кажется такой опасной. :Все, кроме Зекоры: Ах! :Зекора: Мы прячемся под маской в этот час, чтобы спастись от её глаз. :Жеребята: А-а! :Зекора: Но Лунная Пони стремится уничтожить всех, чтоб не осталось для неё помех. :Пинки Пай и Пипсквик: кричат :Зекора: И в поисках она неудержима. Когда не видит никого, то пролетает мимо. И если жертву среди пони не найдёт, то спасена Эквестрия ещё на год. :Пипсквик: А, мисс Зекора, раз на нас костюмы, которые защищают от Лунной Пони, то почему мы всё ещё должны отдавать ей наши конфеты? :Зекора: Отличный вопрос, давай рассуждайть. Лунную Пони нельзя обижать. Отдай же ей подарок свой, тогда не вернётся она ЗА ТОБОЙ! :Пинки Пай и жеребята: кричат :Пинки Пай: Все, высыпайте свои конфеты, а потом бегите! :Пинки Пай: А-а! Лунная Пони! Бежим! :Жеребята: А-ай! Бежим! :молнии :Пинки Пай и жеребята: кричат :молнии :Сумеречная Искорка: Принцесса? :Клауд Кикер: А-а! :Принцесса Луна: Жители Понивилля! Мы удостоили ваш крошечный городок своим, чтобы вы могли увидеть истинную Принцессу Ночи! Теперь зла не существует, есть только пони, которая жаждет вашей любви и восхищения! Вместе мы превратим этот мрачный праздник в великолепное яркое пиршество! :молнии :Пинки Пай: Все это слышали? Лунная Пони сказала, что она собирается всех нас съесть! :Пинки Пай и жеребята: кричат :Принцесса Луна: Что? Нет, дети, нет. У вас больше нет причин нас бояться. Вашей Принцессе нужны лишь крики восторга, а не крики ужаса! Мадам, Принцесса Ночи уже здесь. :Рейвен: Ах! :Принцесса Луна: Что с вами такое? Хорошо! Пусть так! Не будет даже традиционного королевского прощания. :Сумеречная Искорка: Я поговорю с ней. :Спайк: Но ты не можешь с ней говорить. Она ведь Лунная Пони! :Сумеречная Искорка: Это не так. Я видела, как Элементы Гармонии изменили её к лучшему. Но ей сложно привыкнуть к такой жизни после тысячи лет изгнания. :Сумеречная Искорка: Принцесса. Здравствуйте, меня зовут... :Принцесса Луна: ...Свирл Бородатый. Достойный костюм. даже бубенцы на месте. :Сумеречная Искорка: Спасибо! Наконец-то! Хоть кто-то оценил мой костюм. Э-э, я хочу пригласить Вас на наш праздник. Меня зовут... :Принцесса Луна: ...Сумеречная Искорка. Это ты применила Элементы Гармонии и лишила нас силы тьмы! :Сумеречная Искорка: Но это было правильно, ведь так? :Принцесса Луна: Конечно. Теперь мы счастливы. Разве не видно? :Сумеречная Искорка: Мне почему-то кажется, что Вы на меня кричите. :Принцесса Луна: Но именно так разговаривают Королевские особы Кантерлота. Согласно традиции надо употреблять только "мы" и разговаривать с подданными как можно громче! :Сумеречная Искорка: Знаете, это объясняет, почему Ваше появление вызвало такую реакцию. Если бы Вы смогли изменить своим принципам, уверена приём был бы более радушным. :Принцесса Луна: Изменить принципам? :Сумеречная Искорка: Говорите тише. :Принцесса Луна: А, мы отсутствовали здесь тысячу лет. Мы не уверены, что у нас получится. :Сумеречная Искорка: Не волнуйтесь, Принцесса. Флаттершай может дать Вам несколько ценных советов. Она очень вежливая, скромная, и у неё чудесный голосок. :стук :Флаттершай: Уходите! Угощения закончились! Сегодня я больше не жду гостей! :Сумеречная Искорка: А, ха-ха. Флаттершай, это я, Искорка. :Флаттершай: Это ты? А, и Лунная Пони. Лунная Пони! кричит :Сумеречная Искорка: смеётся Подождите здесь. :шум :Сумеречная Искорка: Флаттершай, ты же помнишь Принцессу? :Принцесса Луна: Очарована. :Флаттершай: Я тоже... :Принцесса Луна: Искорка рассказала нам о том, каким чудесным голосом ты обладаешь. Мы просим тебя научить говорить также, как ты. :Флаттершай: Хорошо. :Принцесса Луна: Начнём урок. :Флаттершай: Ладно. :Принцесса Луна: Нам подражать твоему голосу? :Флаттершай: Хорошо. :Принцесса Луна: Вот так? :Флаттершай: Отлично. Урок закончен. :Сумеречная Искорка: Немного потише, Принцесса. :Принцесса Луна: А как... сейчас? :Сумеречная Искорка: Лучше. Да, Флаттершай? :Флаттершай: смеётся Да... :Принцесса Луна: тише Ну... а как... сейчас? :Сумеречная Искорка: Уже получается. :Принцесса Луна: тише А как... сейчас? :Сумеречная Искорка: Отлично. :Принцесса Луна: О, спасибо, милая Флаттершай! Теперь наш спокойный голос наверняка завоюет сердца всех пони! :Пинки Пай: Флаттершай, ты должна спрятать нас. Лунная Пони здесь... А-а! Она украла голос Флаттершай, и поэтому она даже не может закричать от страха! :Жеребята: кричат :Принцесса Луна: Нет, дети, стойте! То есть, нет, дети. Подождите. :Сумеречная Искорка: Что ж, Принцесса, теперь план Б. :Принцесса Луна: Бесполезно, Искорка. Они никогда не любили нас и не полюбят. :Пони: Ура! А? Ах. :Сумеречная Искорка: Моя подруга Эпплджек - одна из самых приятных в общении. Уверена, она что-нибудь придумает. :Пипсквик: А-ай! :Эпплджек: Эй! Осторожно, мой друг. А-ай! :Сумеречная Искорка: Э-э, Эпплджек. Принцессе нужен совет, который поможет ей стать нашим другом. :Эпплджек: Стать другом? Серьёзно? :Сумеречная Искорка: Угу... :Эпплджек: То есть, это несложно. Всё, что Вам нужно, - это изменить своё поведение. Не волнуйтесь, улыбайтесь, играйте в игры, веселитесь. :Принцесса Луна: Что? Что означает "веселье", о котором ты говоришь? Скажите мне, для чего нужны все эти вещи? :Черри Берри: Нужно... попасть... пауком... в сеть. :Эпплджек: У Вас получится, Принцесса! :Принцесса Луна: Ха! Вашей Принцессе это нравится. Да! А как ещё можно веселиться? :Сумеречная Искорка: Смелее, Принцесса. :Принцесса Луна: Ха-ха! В два раза больше веселья! :Пони: Ура! :Эпплджек: Хотите попробовать выловить яблоко? У нас лучшие яблоки в Эквестрии, Принцесса. :Принцесса Луна: Прошу вас, ховите меня просто... "Луна", дорогая Эпплджек. Вы слышите меня, пони? Теперь я просто "Луна". Покажите мне эти яблоки. :Пипсквик: А-ай! :Пинки Пай: Девочки, вы видели Пипа? Мы его потеряли, когда убегали от... А-а! Лунная Пони хочет съесть Пипсквика! Спасайтесь! :Жеребята: кричат :Пипсквик: Помогите! Меня укусили! :Принцесса Луна: Это ложь! Ты цел и невредим, неблагодарный пони! :молнии :Принцесса Луна: Прошу вас... пожалуйста, не уходите. Давайте все вместе... веселиться. Этого недостаточно? Тогда как вам это? :Все: кричат :Принцесса Луна: Ура! Сколько очков я заработала? :Голден Харвест: А-а-а! :Все: кричат :Принцесса Луна: Не убегайте! Ваша Принцесса приказывает вам! :Все: кричат :Принцесса Луна: СТОЯТЬ! :Сумеречная Искорка: Принцесса. Помните, нельзя кричать. :Принцесса Луна: Нет, Искорка! Королевские особы Кантерлота должны разговаривать с подданными только так! Если вам нравится бояться своей Принцессы, и раз вы бесчестите её своим оскорбительным праздником, мы повелеваем, Ночь Кошмаров отменяется! Насегда! :молнии :Эпплджек: Эх, нам не повезло. Всё было так хорошо. Принцесса довольна, все пони в городе счастливы. А теперь, посмотри. :Ной: Я не смогу примерить праздничный костюм в следующем году! :Сумеречная Искорка: Это ещё не конец! :Эпплджек: Что ты будешь делать? :Сумеречная Искорка: То, что получается у меня лучше всего: уговорю её. :Сумеречная Искорка: Принцесса. :Принцесса Луна: Оставь меня, Искорка. :Сумеречная Искорка: Принцесса, мне жаль, что всё вышло не так, как мы хотели. Но я прошу, поверьте мне. Ночь Кошмаров - один из самых либимых наших праздников. :Принцесса Луна: Да. Я поняла это, услышав крики ужаса убегающих от меня детей. :Сумеречная Искорка: Принцесса... :Сумеречная Искорка: Нет. Не кричать. Не вопить. И не визжать. Понятно? Я хочу тебе кое-что показать. Обещаю, тебе ничего не угрожает, но ни в коем случае нельзя кричать. Ты мне обещаешь? Пинки Пай, ты ведь помнишь Принцессу, так? :Принцесса Луна: А, предводитель напуганных детей. Ты пришла, чтобы помириться? :молнии :Пинки Пай: Лунная Пони! А-а! :Сумеречная Искорка: Радуга! :Радуга Дэш: смеётся :Сумеречная Искорка: Она стала другой, Пинки Пай. Она больше не злая. И она вовсе не хочет тебя съесть. :Пинки Пай: Ну... да. :Сумеречная Искорка: А? :Пинки Пай: Я знаю. Искорка, я почти с неё ростом. Как она меня съест? :Сумеречная Искорка: Тогда почему ты продолжаешь убегать и кричать? :Пинки Пай: Но иногда бояться - это так весело! :Сумеречная Искорка: Весело? Пинки Пай, ты гений! :Пинки Пай: Вовсе нет. Я курица! :Сумеречная Искорка: Принцесса, я наконец поняла, почему Вам никак не удаётся понравиться всем этим пони. :Принцесса Луна: Прости, что не понимаю твоего оптимизма. :Сумеречная Искорка: Пойдёмте, я всё объясню по дороге. :Пипсквик: Ужас. Не думал, что моя первая Ночь Кошмаров окажется последней. :Зекора: Послушай меня, малыш. В этот раз Ночь Кошмаров ещё не покинула нас. Все сладости быстро положим сюда, и Лунная Пони уйдёт навсегда. :Мэр: Да, мои маленькие пони, не расстраивайтесь. Что за Ночь Кошмаров без традиционного подношения сладостей? Вы же не хотите, чтобы Лунная Пони съела вас? :Спайк: О, этот радужный парик всё портит. :Эпплджек: Эй, ребята, ну разве не весело? :Пипсквик: Прощай, Ночь Кошмаров. Навсегда... :Лунная Пони: Жители Понивилля! Вы принесли мне эти угощения! Я очень довольна вашими подношениями! Я так довольная, что, пожалуй, съем сладости, вместо того, чтобы съесть вас! :Жеребята: кричат :Принцесса Луна: Я не уверена, что поступила так, как это необходимо, Искорка. :Сумеречная Искорка: Давайте подождём. :Принцесса Луна: Чего? Подождём криков ужаса? :Пипсквик: А, Принцесса. Я знаю, что Ночи Кошмаров больше не будет, но не могли бы Вы вернуться в следующем году и напугать нас ещё разочек? :Принцесса Луна: Малыш, ты хочешь сказать, что тебе нравится, когда я тебя пугаю? :Пипсквик: Это очень весело. Страшно, но весело. :Принцесса Луна: Правда? :Пипсквик: Да. Ночь Кошмаров - моя самая любимая ночь в году. :Принцесса Луна: Тогда... придётся вернуть Ночь Кошмаров! :Пипсквик: Уа-а! Вы моя самая любимая Принцесса на свете! Ребята! Она сказала: "Да". :Жеребята: Да! Ура! :Сумеречная Искорка: Видите? Они любят Вас, Принцесса. :Принцесса Луна: В самом деле? О, ЭТО САМАЯ ЧУДЕСНАЯ... То есть, это самая чудесная ночь из всех. :Сумеречная Искорка: Дорогая Принцесса Селестия. Когда Вы впервые отправили меня в Понивилль, я ничего не знала о дружбе. Сегодня я встретила пони, которая столкнулась с той же проблемой - Вашу сестру, Лунную Пони. Она помогла мне понять, что самое важное в дружбе - это дарить её другим, и я с радостью хочу Вам сообщить, что все в Понивилле теперь знают: если кто-то кажется страшным, или даже пугающим, достаточно предложить ему свою дружбу, и тогда Вы увидите совершенно новую пони. И хотя мой костюм легендарного Свирла Бородатого не очень удался, всё равно эта ночь кошмаров была самой лучшей. :молнии :Радуга Дэш: кричит :Принцесса Луна, Спайк и Сумеречная Искорка: смеются |-| Английская стенограмма = :Spike: Ugh, come on, Twilight. We're gonna be late for the Nightmare Night festival. Huh? Are you that one kooky grandpa from Ponyville Retirement Village? :Twilight Sparkle: I'm Star Swirl the Bearded! Father of the amniomorphic spell? Did you even read that book I gave you about obscure unicorn history? :Spike: Uh.. knocking That sounds important. yelp :Fillies: Nightmare Night! What a fright! Give us something sweet to bite! :Twilight Sparkle: Hi, everypony. Great costumes. Happy Nightmare Night, Granny Smith. :Granny Smith: I should have been asleep five hours ago. :Pipsqueak: Pipsqueak the pirate, at your service. It's my very first Nightmare Night. :Twilight Sparkle: Since you moved here from Trottingham? :Pipsqueak: No, my very first Nightmare Night ever! :Pinkie Pie: squawk Enough chitchat! Time is candy! :Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie Pie, aren't you a little old for this? :Pinkie Pie: Too old for free candy? squawk Never. :Twilight Sparkle: jingles Do you like it? :Pinkie Pie: Yeah! Great costume, Twilight! You make a fantastic weirdo clown! :Twilight Sparkle: A clown? Look at the borders on these robes. These are hoof-stitched! :Spike: It's a great costume! Huh! Grandpa! :Twilight Sparkle: growls :Twilight Sparkle: Star Swirl the Bearded is only the most important conjurer of the pre-classical era. :Background ponies: Yeah! Whoo-hoo! :Twilight Sparkle: He created more than two hundred spells! He even has a shelf in the Canterlot library of magic named after him. Maybe I should start up a pony group to teach ponies about history. I bet everypony would love it! Don't you, Spike? :Spike: candy Mm-hmm! sounds I'' love it! :'Twilight Sparkle': Hey look, we're here already! Should we get something to eat? :'Spike': burp :'Pinkie Pie': Twilight, Twilight! Look at our haul! Ah! Can you believe it? And then, we went to Cheerilee's house, and got a bunch more goodies. Didn't we, Pip? :'Pipsqueak': Sure did! :'Pinkie Pie': And then, we had to stop and wait for Granny Smith, and -– :zap :'Pinkie Pie': squawk :'Foals': screaming :'Rainbow Dash': maniacally :'Twilight Sparkle': Rainbow Dash, that wasn't very nice. :'Rainbow Dash': Lighten up, old-timer. This is the best night of the year for pranks! :'Twilight Sparkle': Look what you did to Spike! :'Spike': on candy :'Rainbow Dash': It's all in good fun. Oh! Oh! There's another group over there! :zap :'Background ponies': screaming :'Rainbow Dash': maniacally :'Twilight Sparkle': Happy Nightmare Night, Applejack! :'Applejack': Howdy, Spike! Hey, Twilight! Nice costume. :'Spike': Thanks! I'm a dragon. :'Twilight Sparkle': She means ''me, Spike. :Applejack: With that beard, I reckon you're some sorta country music singer. :Twilight Sparkle: grunt :Spike: laughing :Applejack: While y'all are here, ya' feel like bobbin' for an apple? :and applauding :Mayor Mare: Thank you, everypony, and welcome to the Nightmare Night festival! :and applauding :Mayor Mare: 'Now, all the little ponies who have been out collecting sweets should follow our friend Zecora to hear the legend of... ''Nightmare Moon! laughter :'''Spike: Spooky voice might work better if she wasn't dressed like that. :Twilight Sparkle: giggling :Zecora: Follow me, and very soon, you'll hear the tale of Nightmare Moon. :Zecora: Listen close, my little dears, I'll tell you where you got your fears of Nightmare Night, so dark and scary. blows Of Nightmare Moon, who makes you wary. :All: gasps :Zecora: Every year, we put on a disguise, to save ourselves from her searching eyes. :Foals: screaming :Zecora: But Nightmare Moon wants just one thing: to gobble up ponies in one quick swing! :Pipsqueak and Pinkie Pie: scream :Zecora: Hungrily, she soars the sky. If she sees nopony, she passes by. So if she comes and all is clear, Equestria is safe another year! :Pipsqueak: Uh, Miss Zecora, if we wear costumes to hide from Nightmare Moon, so she won't gobble us up, how come we still need to give her some of our candy? :Zecora: A perfect question, my little friend. For Nightmare Moon you must not offend. blows Fill up her belly with a treat or two, so she won't return to come eat you! :Pinkie Pie: screaming Everypony! Just dump some candy and get out of here! :thunder :whistling :All: screaming :Pinkie Pie: gasp It's Nightmare Moon! Run! :All: screaming :thunder :All: squawking :lightning, screaming :Twilight Sparkle: awestruck Princess Luna! :Cloud Kicker: whimpers :Princess Luna: voice Citizens of Ponyville! We have graced your tiny village with our presence, so that you might behold the real Princess of the Night! A creature of nightmares no longer, but instead a pony who desires your love and admiration! Together we shall change this dreadful celebration into a bright and glorious feast! :thunder :Pinkie Pie: Did you hear that, everypony? Nightmare Moon says she's gonna feast on us all! :All: screaming :Princess Luna: voice What? No, children, no! You no longer have reason to fear us! Screams of delight is what your princess desires, not screams of terror! hoof Madame Mayor, thy Princess of the Night hath arrived. :Mayor Mare: gasp :Raven: gasp :Princess Luna: What is the matter with you? Very well, then. Be that way. We won't even bother with the traditional royal farewell. :Twilight Sparkle: I'm gonna go talk to her. :Spike: You can't talk to her! She's Nightmare Moon! :Twilight Sparkle: No, she's not. I saw the Elements of Harmony change her back to good. But it seems like she's having some trouble adjusting after being gone for a thousand years. :Twilight Sparkle: Princess Luna? Hi, my name is -– :Princess Luna: Star Swirl the Bearded. Commendable costume! Thou even got the bells right. :Twilight Sparkle: Thank you! Finally! Somepony who gets my costume! Uh, I just came to welcome you to our celebration! My actual name is -– :Princess Luna: Twilight Sparkle. voice It was thou who unleashed the powers of harmony upon us and took away our dark powers! :Twilight Sparkle: And that was a good thing, right? :Princess Luna: voice But of course. We could not be happier. Is that not clear? :Twilight Sparkle: Well, you kinda sound like you're yelling at me. :Princess Luna: But this is the traditional royal Canterlot voice! It is tradition to speak using the royal "we", and to use voice this much volume when addressing our subjects! :Twilight Sparkle: You know, that might explain why your appearance was met with... mixed results. I think if you just changed your approach a bit, you might be met with a warmer reception. :Princess Luna: voice Change our approach? :Twilight Sparkle: Lower the volume? :Princess Luna: voice Ohhh. We have been locked away for a thousand years. We are... not sure we can. :Twilight Sparkle: Don't worry, Princess. Fluttershy can give you some great pointers. She's delicate and demure with the sweetest little voice. :Fluttershy: Go away! No candy here! Visitors not welcome on Nightmare Night! :Twilight Sparkle: laughing Fluttershy, it's me, Twilight! :Fluttershy: It is you. Oh, and Nightmare Moon. gasp Nightmare Moon? yelps :Twilight Sparkle: laughter Wait right here. :noises :Twilight Sparkle: Fluttershy... you remember Princess Luna? :Princess Luna: voice Charmed. :Fluttershy: timidly Likewise. :Princess Luna: voice Twilight Sparkle hath spoken of the sweetness of thy voice. We ask thou teachest to us to speak as thou speakest. :Fluttershy: quiet Okay. :Princess Luna: voice Shall our lessons begin? :Fluttershy: quieter Okay. :Princess Luna: voice Shall we mimic thy voice? :Fluttershy: whisper Okay. :Princess Luna: voice How is this? :Fluttershy: hurriedly Perfect, lesson over! :thuds shut :Twilight Sparkle: A little quieter, princess. :Princess Luna: voice How is... voice this? :Twilight Sparkle: Better. Right, Fluttershy? :Fluttershy: dazed laughter Yes. :Princess Luna: voice How... about... now? :Twilight Sparkle: Now you're getting it. :Princess Luna: voice And... how about now? :Twilight Sparkle: Yes! Well done. :Princess Luna: voice I thank thee, dear Fluttershy! Our normal speaking voice shall surely win us the hearts of thy fellow villagers. :Pinkie Pie: Fluttershy! You've gotta hide us! Nightmare Moon is here and... squawk Ah! She stole Fluttershy's voice so she can't scream when she gobbles her up! :Foals: screaming :Princess Luna: voice Nay, children, wait! voice I mean... nay, children, no, wait. :Twilight Sparkle: Come on, princess. Time for plan B. :All: Hurray! :Several ponies: whimper :Sassaflash: Aah! :Princess Luna: It is of no use, Twilight Sparkle. They have never liked us and they never shall. :Twilight Sparkle: My friend Applejack is one of the most likable ponies around. I'm sure she'll have some ideas. :Pipsqueak: Heee...! :Applejack: Whoop. Careful there, partner. whimper :Twilight Sparkle: Uh... Applejack, the princess is looking for a little advice on how to fit in around here. :Applejack: "Fit in"? Really? :Twilight Sparkle: grunt :Applejack: I mean... that's easy! All you gotta do is have the right attitude. Loosen up a bit, be positive, play a few games, have some fun. :Princess Luna: Fun? What is this "fun" thou speakest of? Pray tell, what purpose do these serve? :Cherry Berry: Try to land the sp-sp-spiders on the web. :Applejack: You can do it, princess! :Princess Luna: Ha! Your princess enjoys this "fun"! In what other ways may we experience it? :Twilight Sparkle: Fire away, princess! :Princess Luna: Ha ha! The fun has been doubled! :All: Hurray! cheering :Applejack: Why don't you try bobbin' for apples? We got the best apples in Equestria here, princess. :Princess Luna: I ask that thou call us... me... Luna, fair Applejack. Hear me, villagers! All of you! Call me Luna! :All: Luna... chatter :Princess Luna: Show me to these bobbing apples. :Pipsqueak: Whoa! splash :Pinkie Pie: Hey, gals. Anypony seen Pip? We lost him the last time we had to run– squawk Aaah! Nightmare Moon is gobbling Pipsqueak! Everypony run! :Filles: scream :Pipsqueak: Help! My backside has been gobbled! :Princess Luna: 'Tis a lie! Thy backside is whole and ungobbled, thou ungrateful whelp! stomp, thunder Fair villagers, please do not back away. Let us join together in... fun! :spider squeaks :Princess Luna: Not enough fun for you? What say you to this!? :Citizens: screaming :Princess Luna: Huzzah! How many points do I receive? :Golden Harvest: scream :Citizens: screaming :Princess Luna: Do not run away! :Daisy: scream :Princess Luna: As your princess, we command you! :Citizens: screaming :Princess Luna: voice Be still! :Twilight Sparkle: Princess, remember! Watch the screaming! :Princess Luna: voice No, Twilight Sparkle! We must use the traditional royal Canterlot voice for what we are about to say. Since you choose to fear your princess rather than love her, and dishonor her with this insulting celebration, we decree that Nightmare Night shall be canceled! Forever! :thunder :Applejack: sigh Shoot. We had everything goin' our way. Luna was happy, everypony in town was happy, now look at 'em. :Noi: crying But I wanted to be a zombie next year. :Twilight Sparkle: It's not over yet. :Applejack: What are you gonna do? :Twilight Sparkle: I'm going to do what I do best. Lecture her! :Twilight Sparkle: Princess? :Princess Luna: Leave me be, Twilight Sparkle. :Twilight Sparkle: Princess, I'm sorry it hasn't worked out how we wanted. But you have to believe me when I tell you that Nightmare Night is one of the most popular celebrations we have. :Princess Luna: Yes. I can tell. By all the adoring shrieks of the children as they run away. :Twilight Sparkle Princess... :Ponies: and crying :Pinkie Pie: squawking shriek :Twilight Sparkle: No! No shrieking. No screaming or squealing either. Okay? :Pinkie Pie: muffled Okay. :Twilight Sparkle: There's something I want you to see. And I promise that it's safe, but you really, really, really can't shriek. Do you promise not to shriek? :Pinkie Pie: Mm-hmm. squawk :Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie Pie, you remember Princess Luna, right? :Princess Luna: Ah. The ringleader of the frightened children. Hast thou come to make peace? :thunder :Pinkie Pie: Nightmare Moon! squawk :Twilight Sparkle: Rainbow! :Rainbow Dash: laughter :Twilight Sparkle: She's changed, Pinkie! She's not evil or scary anymore! And she definitely doesn't want to gobble you up! :Pinkie Pie: Well, duh. :Twilight Sparkle: Huh? :Pinkie Pie: I know that. Sheesh, Twilight. I'm almost as big as her, how's she gonna gobble me up? :Twilight Sparkle: So why do you keep running away and screaming? :Pinkie Pie: Sometimes it's just really fun to be scared! :Twilight Sparkle: Fun? Pinkie Pie, you're a genius! :Pinkie Pie: No, I'm not. I'm a chicken. squawk :Twilight Sparkle: Princess Luna! I've finally figured out why you're having so much trouble being liked! :Princess Luna: deadpan Forgive me if I withhold my enthusiasm. :Twilight Sparkle: Come with me. I'll explain everything on the way. :Pipsqueak: Gosh. I never thought my very first Nightmare Night would be my very last. :Zecora: Come, little Pip. Now don't you fret. Nightmare Night's not over yet. We still have candy left to give, so Nightmare Moon might let us live. :Mayor Mare: Yes. Come on, little ponies. What's Nightmare Night without the annual candy offering? You don't want Nightmare Moon to gobble you up, do you? :Spike: Aw, the rainbow wig just kills it for me. :Applejack: Come on, kids! Doesn't that sound like fun? :Pipsqueak: Goodbye, Nightmare Night. Forever. :whistling :Nightmare Moon: voice Citizens of Ponyville! You were wise to bring this candy to me. I am pleased with your offering. So pleased that I may just eat it... instead of eating you! :Ponies: scream :Princess Luna: I am not certain that did what you meant for it to do, Twilight Sparkle. :Twilight Sparkle: Just wait. :Princess Luna: For what? For... for them to scream some more? :Pipsqueak: Um... Princess Luna. I know there's not gonna be any more Nightmare Night, but do you suppose maybe you could come back next year and scare us again anyway? :Princess Luna: Child. Art thou saying that thou... likest me to scare you? :Pipsqueak: It's really fun! Scary, but fun! :Princess Luna: It... is? :Pipsqueak: Yeah! Nightmare Night is my favorite night of the year. :Princess Luna: Well then. We shall have to bring voice Nightmare Night back! :Pipsqueak: Whoa! You're my favorite princess ever! foals She said yes, guys! :Foals: YAY! :Twilight Sparkle: See? They really do like you, princess. :Princess Luna: Can it be true? booming voice Oh, most wonderful of -- voice I mean... Oh, most wonderful of nights. :Twilight Sparkle: Dear Princess Celestia, :When you first sent me to Ponyville, I didn't know anything about friendship. I met somepony tonight who was having the same problem -- your sister, Princess Luna! She taught me that one of the best things you can do with friendship is to give it to others, and help them find it themselves! And I'm happy to report that all of Ponyville has learned that even if somepony seems a little intimidating, even scary, when you offer them your friendship, you'll discover a whole new pony underneath. And even if my Star Swirl the Bearded costume didn't go over, this still turned out to be the best Nightmare Night ever! :zap :Rainbow Dash: scream :Princess Luna: laughter :Spike and Twilight: laughter :music :credits de:Transkripte/Lunas Verwandlung en:Transcripts/Luna Eclipsed es:Transcripciones/Luna Eclipsada pl:Transkrypty/Luna Odmieniona sv:Transkript/Lunas förmörklelse Категория:Стенограммы, второй сезон